To Watch Them Fall In Love Again
by LadyLannister97
Summary: Reincarnated, Elrond watches as Aragorn and Arwen fall in love again in modern times. Oneshot


Summary: In another lifetime, Elrond watches Aragorn grow up, lamenting that one day, Aragorn will take his daughter from him again.

Disclaimer: Lord of Rings belongs to the Tolkien Estate, not me. *cries sadly*

* * *

Elrond looked at the baby boy in his arms. The baby looked back at him with wide blue eyes. The baby had soft brown locks and tanner skin than expected. He could draw that back to the fact that his mother married a man of a darker skin tone than hers.

On the surface, this was just a normal baby. However in reality, this was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, reborn in this new lifetime. Where humans drove in these strange things called cars, talked on these strange devices called phones, and typed on these strange things called computers. This was a vastly different world than Arda, and the only reason Elrond did not have a heart attack among his awakening because he had at least 8 years of adjusting to this world. Of course, having all these memories reawaken within him as child had nearly shocked into therapy, but his parents had long woken up at that point and consoled his confused cries. He married Celebrian, who grew up as his childhood friend, and conceived Elladan, Elrohir,and Arwen. Just like in his former life.

Celebrian also befriended Aragorn's mother, Gilraen, and declared her baby boy as her godchild, which brought his thoughts back to the infant sitting in his arms. In a former life, this baby grew up to be a ranger that aided Frodo Baggins on his quest to destroy the ring. This baby grew up to be the King of Gondor, and led the free cities of Middle Earth into a golden age. This baby grew up into someone people sung praises about centuries after his death.

This baby also grew up to steal his daughter from him. Now he shouldn't think of Aragorn this way, after all, he took Aragorn in as his own son after his mother died. It wasn't his fault that he fell for a beautiful elleth such as his daughter. Aragorn was a hero who helped save Middle Earth from the threat of Mordor. However, a small part of Elrond will always hate Aragorn for making Arwen give up her immortality for him. This mortal was apparently good enough for his daughter that Arwen no longer wanted to be an elf maiden. She wanted to have his children, grow old with him, and die with him. Nothing could describe the sheer pain he felt when Prince Legolas came to Valinor, and told him of his daughter's death. He sobbed for days, even if he knew that was the outcome for her choosing to become mortal. How could he not grieve when Arwen was his youngest child, his only daughter? No, no man would ever be good enough in his eyes for Arwen to forgo her immortality. Surely, Aragorn would understand that himself since apparently he himself eventually had several daughters of his own?

While Celebrian was elated to help raise her future son-in-law(when he tried to tell that perhaps Aragorn and Arwen would not fall in love in this timeline, she looked at him like he turned into an orc and looked deeply offended at such a suggestion), Elrond could only look at Aragorn with a sense of fatherly dread for things to come.

Especially considering that his own baby daughter was standing in her own cradle, staring curiously at the baby in his arms.

It was already starting.

* * *

"Gimme my craon back!"A four year old Arwen roared at the toddler sitting next to her. Three year old Aragorn was ignoring her, scribbling all over her pretty princess coloring book with her favorite pink crayon. She tried to reach for it, but the boy simply pushed her hand away. Elroni, his second daughter in this lifetime, stopped playing with her baby blocks to watch the show.

"Stop that!" Arwen whined, but Aragorn continued to ruin her coloring book. She began to cry, rivers of tears flowing down her chubby cheeks.

Elrond was over there in seconds, staring down the toddler who dared to scribble all over his precious baby's coloring book.

" _Stop that right now_ _or I'll call your mother_ ," he said in a low, dangerous tone, making little Aragorn froze in his tracks. The boy hastily gave Arwen back her crayon, and looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Sowwy," the boy said to him.

"It is not I you should be apologizing to," Elrond said coldly, and he knew he shouldn't be using such a tone, Aragorn was only a toddler after all.

The little boy turned towards Arwen and repeated what he said to him. His little girl giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making Elrond shiver inside. "Tat's alwight!"

The two small children sat closer together, and began to color the pictures together.

Watching the scene made Elrond stop breathing for a short moment. The children had already started to grow very close.

"What were you two doing?" Celebrian asked suspiciously. The two children giggled, covered in dirt and mud. They were also thoroughly soaked.

"We were playing outside," Arwen explained, six years old.

" _In the rain?"_ Elrond barked, making the two of them laugh even harder. He stomped his foot.

"Upstairs. The both of you. NOW."

They ran upstairs snickering…

"Stay in your rooms. Separately."

…And wound up grumbling.

Elrond rolled his eyes. It seems that his godson was growing to be a bad influence on his daughter. She had enough bad influences with Dan and Ro running around.

* * *

On Halloween, Elrond watched as Arwen descended down the steps excitedly with her younger sister in tow. This year, Arwen wanted to be a queen, and a queen she was, decked out in a slim, lime green costume with a silver tiara on her head. Her raven black hair was braided all the way down to her back. It warmed his heart to see his daughter grow up all over again, to see her alive and happy again. His other daughter decided to be an angel, and she looked every bit like the Lady Galadriel. He and Celebrian were quite surprised when she announced that she was pregnant. They were further shocked when the baby came out with the same deep and radiant golden hair, and the deepest blue eyes as her maternal grandmother. When she was born, Elrond declared her the "Golden Flower", for she was already as beautiful as her sister and maternal grandmother. Elroni was quite the mischievous and hyperactive eight year old…just like Dan and Ro were. Hmm…he would have to watch out for that.

The doorbell rang, and Elrond opened the door up to reveal Gilraen (who had not yet died in this lifetime), and Aragorn, dressed as a king. Behind him, was Prince Legolas, dressed as an prince with elf ears, Boromir, dressed as a knight, Eowyn, dressed as a princess, Eomer, also dressed as a king, and even Gimli, dressed as a dwarf. All six children had pillow sacks opened and ready. It was rather amusing to see all these former warriors as children and wearing costumes that showed what they were in their past lives. Thranduil's son also had a missing tooth, which Elrond was sure made Thranduil twitch in severe annoyance every time he saw it. Even in this lifetime, the Elvenking was vain, so incredibly vain. He didn't like seeing imperfections. Too bad they were no longer elves, but mere mortals so even Thranduil had to expect some imperfections to come through.

"Trick or Treat!" The children shouted in unison, and Elrond forced a smile as he shoved candy down their bags. Mortals in this lifetime seemed to have a deep affinity for these sugary tooth rotters, and so was he, to his embarrassment.

He looked over to Arwen, who had frozen on the spot. She stared at Aragorn without even blinking, making the boy feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn said in a concerned voice, and Elrond began to grow nervous himself. A string of emotions flooded Arwen's face; shock, confusion, fear…and _love_. She directed that last one towards Aragorn, and it sent chills down Elrond's spine. Sweet Arda, she didn't remember did she?

"Melloth nin?" She uttered out, and that's when his heart rate increased. Now he thought about, those costumes those two wearing seemed _remarkably_ similar to the outfits they wore during their wedding. No, no, no, she was too young. She couldn't remember her past life this early? No, not now.

"What's that?" Aragorn asked in confusion, tilting his head curiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she responded, taking his arm. No she was not going to be fine with reopening all 2901 of her memories at only ten years of age. However she decided to fake being fine, and smile for Aragorn. Those two already were growing small crushes on each other. They walked off the steps with the others following them.

"We'll be back by 8:30," Gilraen said, smiling at him. He smiled back, despite throwing up inside.

Now that Arwen was regaining his memories, Aragorn was not far behind, and his daughter will be taken from him soon.

* * *

He watched as Aragorn pushed his laughing daughter on the swing. At fourteen years old, the two of them were closer then bees and honey. Where boys usually teased and were perverted towards girls at this age, Aragorn was very caring and trusting towards his little girl, and Elrond supposed that showed that Aragorn was mature for his age. The boy went to sit and swing on the one next to her, and the two of them were soon competing for who can swing the highest.

They then jumped off the swings, and landed on the grass. Laughing, they lay on the grass together.

"Aragorn?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever dreamed of you being from a different world?"

No, please no. He and Arwen already had this discussion. She was NOT to try to get Aragorn to wake up, no matter how much she loved him. They were too young, what else did Arwen disobey him on?

Aragorn turned to face her. "Why you ask?"

She picked a weed next to them. "I'm just asking."

"Hmm, well I kinda do?"

"Really?"

 _Really?_

"Yeah, I mean, in my dreams, I'm this grungy ranger, and you're like a princess! And we're..we're," he blushed deeply, "In love. And Legolas is this prince of this really creepy forest, Gimli is some dwarf, Boromir and Faramir are sons of this cranky steward, and Eomer and Eowyn are nobles of this kingdom called "Rohan". And then I become king, and we marry, and th—,"

"Do you like me?" His daughter cut him off, asking the question Elrond feared all his life.

"Well, um, you're certainly one of my best fri—,"

"Do you like me?"

"I…I—,"

Arwen hooked her arm around Aragorn's face, and did something that nearly stopped Elrond's heart and killed him on the spot.

She _kissed_ him. For a about ten seconds. When she pulled back, Aragorn looked at her confusingly at first, then a variety of emotions exploded all over his face.

"Arwen…?"

She grinned widely.

"It is I, my love! You remember me?"

He grabbed her face. "Aye," and he pulled her into another kiss.

That's when Elrond jumped in. "ARWEN! ESTEL!"

The two young teens jumped in fright, and they looked at him, faces as white as those sheets of paper he prints out for his students at school.

"Lord El—,"

"Silence," Elrond said, looking to murder Aragorn on the spot.

He dragged them into his car, gave them severe punishments, and had them separated for nearly a year. He didn't care how much Arwen tried to plead him with "Ada", she knew what they discussed.

Didn't she understand that he was not ready to lose her yet?

* * *

Four years later, he watched as they had a talk in the park. They were seniors in high school, with Arwen being eighteen, and Aragorn being seventeen.

"Ada is going to be very sad."

"Of course Ar, he's your dad. And he knows what happened when you choose me the last time."

"But I'm here again. I'm alive, shouldn't he be happy? He knew that we would fall in love all over again. We were destined to be together, no man will ever be like you, my love."

"He never saw you again after our wedding."

"And how did that make me feel? I was heartbroken for weeks when it settled in my mind. I missed him too, Ari, I thought about him and my brothers everyday for the 122 years we were married. My ada never got to see his grandchildren, his great grandchildren. Someone who I could come for anything was gone forever, just like my mother years before."

His daughter had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thank whatever God is up there for giving me the chance to grow up with my father a second time. To actually have a mother that saw me grow up, because I barely had any memories of my mother in my past life. I thank him for giving another life, and…letting me fall in love with you again." She took his hand. "I love you, Aragorn, and I always will. I love my father too."

"And I love you too, my sweet daughter," Elrond said, revealing himself. He walked up to the teenagers. "And I missed you too."

He took her into his arms, crying himself. How could he be so overprotective? His daughter was right, he should be thankful that he even got to raise his daughter again.

But he was her father, of course he would always fear for her. He looked at his godson. "Estel, promise me that you always love my daughter."

"I never stopped from the moment I met her."

Nodding, Elrond looked down at his daughter.

"Promise me that you are making the right choice in loving him again."

"Of course I will, Ada."

"Promise me that you two will not move in together before marriage."

"Ada."

"Promise me that you will not marry Estel until you are both thirty."

" _Ada."_

"And that you two will have children until you two are forty."

"ADA!"

FIN


End file.
